


Penmanship -- a TLC fic

by Foxen



Series: Take My Hands, Take My Whole Life Too -- a collection of TLC fics [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, SOOOOO soft, Sleepy Cuddles, Writing on Skin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen
Summary: "What are the plans for the day?" he asks drowsily."No plans," comes the response. Corin feels the cot and blankets shift before Din settles across his hips, his weight a familiar comfort. Eyes still closed, Corin raises a lazy eyebrow."No plans, hmm?" he teases."Well. No plans that require leaving the ship today."--A snapshot of a lazy morning, featuring a half asleep Corin and a soft and sentimental Din
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Take My Hands, Take My Whole Life Too -- a collection of TLC fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Penmanship -- a TLC fic

**Author's Note:**

> HUH. Well. I'm still not adjusting to the 'new normal' and I've been struggling with Words the last few days. Luckily for you guys, I had this little fic sitting almost entirely finished already, just waiting for some edits and tweaks. It was originally written as a quick fic based on the prompt 'penmanship' that I got from Nova.
> 
> As a heads up, much like [We All Need Someone To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126965#main), it takes place quite a ways into the future of our series. As in.....-does a quick word count estimation- at _least_ 75k down the road? So, post part 5 and part 6 with a handful more TLC in between both of those, too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic and that it lightens up your day <3
> 
> Stay healthy
> 
> ~Fox

Corin wakes up slowly, at a leisurely pace. He's on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow, the blankets pooled around his waist. He's warm and comfortable and he smiles softly into his pillow when he remembers they have no plans on leaving the quiet planet they had landed on the day cycle previous.

As he blinks his eyes open, however, a small frown crosses his features. Din isn't across from him on the small cot like he usually is these days.

Before he has a chance to raise his head and get a proper look around, however, he feels warm lips press against the base of his neck and then his shoulder. He shivers at the sensation, his mouth once again pulling into a grin. He buries his head into his pillow with a groan, arching his upper back upward as Din places a bruising kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"’Bout time you woke up," Din says, his voice low and soft.

Corin snorts and tries reaching behind himself to smack at Din. "Good morning to you, too."

He gives up at trying to push Din away and lets his arm drop back to the blankets with a huff. He turns his head in an attempt to look back at Din and sighs when the other man presses a kiss to his temple. He lets his head fall back to the pillow, his eyes closed once more.

"What are the plans for the day?" he asks drowsily.

"No plans," comes the response. Corin feels the cot and blankets shift before Din settles across his hips, his weight a familiar comfort. Eyes still closed, Corin raises a lazy eyebrow.

"No plans, hmm?" he teases.

"Well. No plans that require leaving the ship today." Corin huffs a laugh that changes to a sigh as Din leans forward to press more kisses to his upper back.

"I'm fine with that," he murmurs, thoughts focused on the sensation of Din's lips against his skin. Large, warm hands settle on either side of his ribs before sliding up his torso and over his shoulders. He groans when Din applies careful pressure with his thumbs and begins kneading at muscles that feel perpetually sore.

They sit in companionable silence, Corin drifting in and out of a sleepy doze as Din methodically works through each of the knots in the muscles of Corin's shoulders. Eventually, he feels Din shift back and he's about to protest the loss of Din's hands when a new sensation starts up.

It's a light touch, starting up at his left shoulder and working to the right before starting back on the left again. He shivers, the pressure Din is using too light.

"Sorry," Din says softly.

"'s okay," Corin slurs slightly, still drowsy and content despite the ticklish sensation.

Din hums before continuing with whatever he was doing, the pressure of his fingers stronger now; grounding.

Because he's still partially asleep, it takes Corin a while to notice a pattern in the strokes Din is making along his shoulders and upper back. Brow furrowing, he focuses on each stroke against his skin.

"Are you...writing?"

No answer, just more repeating strokes.

The characters don't feel like the boxy shapes of Basic script; they're taller, longer, more vertical, for one.

"Mando'a?"

"Hmm."

"What are you writing?" Corin asks, curious. Nothing that needs to be saved, he thinks, seeing as how he's using his  _ finger _ on his  _ skin _ .

He hears Din swallow before he shifts again until his chest presses against Corin's back. A huff of breath on his ear and then Din is whispering Mando'a into it. There's a cadence to the words, a rhythm that tells Corin that Din is reciting a song or poem. He doesn't know what Din is saying, but the cadence and tone of his voice, the warmth infused in the words and radiating from his body all seem to cause Corin's chest to feel with its own warm glow. 

When Din's voice trails off Corin asks quietly, "What's it mean?"

Din just hums again before going back to tracing the words across Corin's skin. "Nothing important," he says. But his voice is still soft, almost unsure. 

Corin snorts. "Don't give me that," he says. Din pauses his writing for a second, and Corin sighs in return. He reaches back again and manages to tap at Din's thigh bracketing his side. "Let up a little. Let me turn over." Din moves and Corin swiftly turns over, laying on his back and getting his first look at Din that morning as he settles across Corin's hips once more.

His hair looks soft and is sticking out in wild disarray, falling across his forehead and almost into his eyes. He's slightly flushed and biting at his bottom lip absently.

Corin sighs, "It's obviously important to  _ you _ , and therefore it's important to me. But you don't need to tell me what it means." Din stares at him, his brown eyes dark and unreadable, which isn't something Corin is used to anymore.

"Come here," he says, raising his hands up and reaching for Din.

The Mandalorian sighs before leaning forward. Corin places his hands on either side of Din's face and draws him forward and down until he's able to press a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls back for a second and then Din is leaning for more, so Corin obliges. He kisses him long and deep this time, long enough for a warm fire to begin flickering in his tummy. Lazily rolling his hips once, twice, he threads his fingers into Din's hair and pulls lightly; Din groans and goes almost boneless against him.

Corin smirks.

"Cheater," Din grumbles.

"Serves you right," Corin quips back. He pauses for a second, hands running through Din's dark hair as he settles down on top of him. "Will you tell me what you wrote one day?"

Din presses a kiss to his collarbone, "Yes,  _ Cyar'ika _ . Just. Not yet."

"Okay," Corin says simply. Curious as he is, he can be patient and wait until Din is ready to tell him whatever it is.

Din hums and Corin rubs at his back, eyes closing once more. They lay like that for a while until they both drift to sleep again, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
